


Ups... (Fictober 2019 - Día 14)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M, Magic, Witches, wolf - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Los secretos no pueden durar eternamente, la inmortalidad es demasiado larga para mantener a salvo todas las mentiras y Jeonghan lo sabía.#Fictober2019: Día 14. MagicOTP: Jeonghan x Joshua, Mingyu x Wonwoo y Hoshi x DK





	Ups... (Fictober 2019 - Día 14)

**Author's Note:**

> Continuamos con el Fictober, llevo 14 fics hechos hasta ahora y me siento muy orgullosa de estar logrando hacerlos día a día. Estoy creando un hábito de escritura y esa era la razón por la que comencé esto, así que espero que las cosas continúen como ahora. Aunque no todas las historias sean buenas, algunas de las cosas que he hecho para este mes se han convertido en mis favoritas como el de Caperucita devoró al lobo o el de Maldito ¿A vosotrxs cuál os gusta más? (si los habéis leído todos, claro)  
Si queréis leer algo más de lo que he hecho (la mayoría es sobre Seventeen) podéis ir a mi perfil o a Wattpad (svtuniverse), os recomiendo especialmente El caso Choi y The night Prince. También podéis encontrarme en twitter (@naegahoshot) donde a veces hago Social media aus (estoy ahora con uno que no he empezaré a subir hasta que no lleve la mayor parte hecha).  
Podéis comentarme con vuestros fics si queréis que me pase por allí o contadme lo que queráis, siempre estoy leyendo lo que me decís.  
¡Nos leemos!

Ocultar secretos siempre había sido una pesada carga, necesaria para sobrevivir o proteger a los demás, pero seguía siendo, al fin y al cabo, un peso sobre los hombros que no todo el mundo podía soportar. Además, había algo que la mayoría no lograba comprender: la verdad no podía ocultarse eternamente. Jeonghan debería haberlo sabido, entendía el significado de la inmortalidad y sabía que era un periodo de tiempo lo suficientemente largo como para no ser descubierto. Cuando vivía escondido en los límites del bosque, oculto de aquellos que no tuviesen buenas intenciones y apareciendo solo ante quienes le necesitaban de verdad, había sido fácil que el mundo no supiese quien era o lo que había hecho.

Cuando ayudó a Seungcheol a desaparecer, fue sencillo mentir al pueblo y fingir que no sabía lo que había ocurrido. Incluso después de escuchar como le culpaban por una maldición que él no había puesto, pudo mantener el secreto. Cuando su maestra murió y tuvo que buscar a Junhui, el mundo siguió sin conocer qué era. El humano atrapado en el cuerpo de un gato se marchó del pueblo sin que nadie sospechase sobre su partida. Cuando hechizó a Joshua para salvarle de una muerta prematura, pudo mantenerle a salvo de ojos indiscretos y protegerse al mismo tiempo. Cada maldición y hechizo que tuvo que hacer fue mantenido en secreto hasta que se lo contó a él, su eterno compañero y el amor de su vida. Pudo hacer desaparecer parte del peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros, parte de la responsabilidad que traía consigo su poder. Sin embargo, el pueblo convertido en ciudad seguía sin saber quién era hasta aquel día, hasta el momento en el que convivir entre los humanos como uno más le pasó factura. Ninguno de los tres fue capaz de prever que ocurriría. Ninguno pudo protegerse.

Un lunes como cualquier otro, el pequeño grupo que habían formado se reunió en la nueva casa que compartían desde hacía unos meses Mingyu, Wonwoo y Minghao. Por aquel entonces, solo eran ocho. Tardarían un poco más en ampliar su círculo, en recuperar amistades perdidas y en ver como se formaban relaciones que aquel día creían imposibles. Se habían reunido por la mañana, conscientes de que Joshua no podía ir con ellos por la noche. El informe oficial era que trabajaba como guardia nocturno, la realidad era aquel manzano que solo surgía cuando la luna ascendía. Iba a ser la primera vez que Minghao y Soonyoung se veían desde la despedida, la primera vez que conocerían a Seokmin y serían testigos de como el amor entre ellos surgía cada día más fuerte. Podían haberse escaqueado, haber buscado alguna excusa, pero aquel encuentro era inevitable: Seungcheol cumplía años y no iban a dejar que pasase el día solo.

— Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada —Saludó Mingyu con una exagerada reverencia al abrir la puerta—. Está todo preparado, solo faltabais vosotros ¿Habéis traído el vino?

— ¿Seokmin y Soonyoung ya están aquí? —Preguntó Joshua levantando la mano para que viese las botellas que traía con él.

— Está bien y sonriendo —Informó consciente de que sus amigos solo querían saber como lo estaba llevando Minghao—. El chico nuevo ha traído tu tarta favorita, pero está prohibido comer hasta que llegue Seungcheol —Le recordó a Joshua al ver su sonrisa ante la mención del pastel de manzana—. Debería estar aquí en quince o veinte minutos, ¿Por qué no os ponéis cómodos y yo guardo las botellas?

Abrazaron a su amigo y colgaron los abrigos en la percha de la entrado antes de ir al salón. La mesa estaba puesta impecablemente, una guirnalda hecha a mano ocupaba gran parte de la pared y miles de globos estaban desperdigados por la habitación. Saludaron al resto de los invitados, deteniéndose en Seokmin para presentarse. Como buenos amigos deberían haber odiado al chico, pero era imposible hacerlo con esa sonrisa y la inocencia que parecía emanar de él. Además, contribuyó que no había tensión entre ellos, Minghao sonreía sin fingir y hablaba animadamente con Soonyoung sobre lo que se habían perdido. Unos minutos después, cuando comenzaban a prepararse, el timbre sonó con insistencia anunciando la llegada del cumpleañero.

— ¡A vuestros puestos! —Gritó Mingyu—. Este tío es tan puntual que me da miedo —Se quejó mientras iba a abrir la puerta y los demás se escondían. Habían bajado las persianas y apagados las luces para que no se viese nada

— ¿Para qué necesitabas el trasportín con tanta urgencia? Era mi día libre —Escucharon a Seungcheol renegar desde el pasillo y tuvieron que contenerse para no reír antes de tiempo—. La próxima vez podrías…

— ¡Sorpresa! —Gritaron todos, saliendo de sus escondites y encendiendo las luces para que viera lo que habían montado.

El veterinario se quedó en shock, mirando sus rostros de uno en uno y pasando la vista por cada objeto en la sala. Después, saliendo de su aturdimiento, comenzó a reír.

— Sois unos cabrones ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido? —Preguntó, aunque no necesitaba respuesta. Sabía que Joshua y Jeonghan habían colaborado. Eran los únicos que sabían su verdadera edad y la fecha de su cumpleaños. Todos los años, estuviese donde estuviese, recibía un regalo de su parte. Con el tiempo, el contenido de los paquetes se había modernizado, pero la tradición continuaba.

Volvieron a saludarse con abrazos y felicitaciones antes de sentarse a comer. El día transcurrió sin muchos incidentes. Comieron el gran banquete que había preparado Mingyu y disfrutaron de una charla agradable. Contaron anécdotas que habían vivido juntos y Seokmin les habló un poco más de él para que le conocieran. Era un chico encantador y se demostró cuando trajo el pastel especial que había traído para la ocasión. Jeonghan, quedó sin aliento cuando vio el lobo de fondant que aullaba a la vela en forma de luna que estaba encendida. Sin saberlo, acababa de ganarse el corazón de Seungcheol que observaba la decoración de la tarta con un nudo en la garganta. Agradecido y tras escuchar como desafinaban el cumpleaños feliz, sopló sus velas.

En ese mismo instante, todos los secretos quedaron al descubierto. Aún hoy no comprendía de dónde venía la magia que cambió el curso de su vida, pero alguien logró que la noche apareciese en aquella habitación. Seungcheol perdió el control de su animal al verse obligado al cambio por una luna que no era la suya. Las garras se clavaron en la mesa de cristal y sus colmillos cortaron parte de su labio al salir sin aviso. La transformación comenzó despacio y fue más dolorosa que de costumbre. Cada hueso de su cuerpo comenzó a crujir, a deformarse. A su lado, Joshua comenzó a hiperventilar, su cuerpo volviéndose rígido como ocurría al caer el sol. Jeonghan, incapaz de ver a su amigo y su pareja sufrir, desató su propio poder. Hizo desaparecer la noche, restauró el orden y el sol volvió a brillar en la habitación ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigos. Tres de los secretos que mejor había guardado quedaron al descubierto y ellos habían sido expuestos a un gran peligro. Habían sobrevivido a la caza de brujas, a la ciencia y a los creyentes.

— ¿Sorpresa? —Dijo Seungcheol sin aliento, acariciándose los hombros para aliviar parte del dolor que había sentido.

— Mierda… —Murmuró Jeonghan volviendo a sentarse en la silla—. Hay una explicación para esto.

Minghao fue el primero en salir de su estupor. Se pellizcó para comprobar si era un sueño y luego miró a sus amigos. Los tres chicos parecían completamente aterrorizados y él fue incapaz de dejarles así mucho más tiempo.

— Así que… El hechicero se enamoró del conde ¿No? —Bromeó, recordando aquella conversación que tuvieron en una de sus rutas nocturnas.

— Técnicamente no es conde, no llegó a heredar el título, pero era imposible no enamorarme ¿Le has visto? —Señaló a Joshua que apartó el rostro avergonzado como solía hacer cuando le piropeaba. Era una de las costumbres que no había perdido con el paso de los años—. Aunque no fue premeditado, solamente ocurrió.

— Así es el amor ¿No? Inesperado —Wonwoo comenzó a reír, acomodándose en su silla y acercándose a Mingyu—. Entonces… ¿El gran héroe del pueblo convertido por el hechicero? —Preguntó señalando a Seungcheol que había palidecido ante el dolor. Los cambios forzados siempre habían sido malos, pero aquel… No podía describir lo que había sentido.

— Esa estatua siempre me ha dado grima —Se quejó, guiñándole un ojo a Soonyoung que sonrió al recordar la primera conversación que habían tenido. Ahora todo tenía sentido, desde su apariencia hasta la forma en la que miraba el monumento. El desprecio que sentía había sido tan profundo porque él había sido aquel hombre maldito—. Pero no fue Jeonghan quien me cambió, fue el lobo. Él solo me ayudo y ocultó mi secreto de todos. Ya sabéis como son las leyendas, no todo es verdad.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a salir de su estupor y comenzaron a pedir explicaciones sobre quienes eran o lo que habían hecho. Cortaron las dos tartas y sirvieron cafés como si nada hubiese ocurrido. El cumpleaños de Seungcheol continuó su curso, repartieron los regalos y se despidieron con abrazos. No había miedo en sus miradas, no había sentimientos negativos que pudiesen terminar con su amistad. Habían quedado expuestos y vulnerables, pero habían tenido la suerte de toparse con personas comprensibles.

Más adelante, cuando todo se tranquilizase, los cinco se sincerarían con ellos. Habían tenido miedo y necesitaron tiempo para procesar lo que habían visto, pero lo superaron porque los conocían demasiado bien como para pensar en que podían hacerles daño. Se familiarizaron con sus rarezas, con su magia, con los cambios de Seungcheol y con el precio que pagaba Joshua por su inmortalidad. Les protegían de cualquiera que pudiese descubrirles y del miedo de la gente que tantas veces derivaba en odio. Años después, un lunes de octubre, volverían a reunirse y recordarían aquel día como una anécdota.


End file.
